Si tu étais un mec infidèle
by Alounet
Summary: Finn et Rachel ont retrouvé Sam dans un bar à streap tease, et cette image, jamais le grand brun ne pourra l'enlever de son esprit. Pourquoi ? Finn/Sam, durant l'épisode 8 de la saison 3.


**Titre** : Si tu étais un mec infidèle...

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Finn/Sam

**Avertissements** : C'est tout mignon, c'est du slash !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Ma Soniania m'a donné un nouveau devoir, qui était de m'attaquer au couple qu'elle m'a fait découvrir grâce à sa superbe fiction "Les amants fantômes", c'est à dire... Finn et Sam ! Vous l'aurez remarqué, j'adore mettre Sam avec tous les garçons. Je sais c'est vrai, il est fait et destiné à Rory, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on ne doit pas s'amuser ? L'action se déroule durant l'épisode 8 de la saison 3... Bonne lecture !

* * *

Finn était dans la chambre de Sam, en train de faire les quatre cent pas autour du lit du grand blond. Il attendait que Sam et Rachel le rejoignent, mais pour le moment, Finn n'avait qu'une chose en tête : le spectacle dont il fut le spectateur dans ce bar à streap-tease ou Sam travaillait depuis quelques mois. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à voir son ami se dénuder devant un groupe de femmes - et d'hommes - hystériques et surtout avoir l'air d'apprécier cela.

Mais au fond de lui, ça n'était pas la seule chose qui le tracassait. C'était certes, une image qu'il n'arriverait jamais à effacer de sa mémoire non pas parce qu'elle le dégoutait, mais au contraire, parce qu'elle l'avait excitée.

Depuis qu'il connaissait le blond, Finn lui enviait cette aisance qu'il avait avec son corps et il l'admirait secrètement. Physiquement, Sam était un beau gosse séduisant et super attirant, n'en déplaise à certains.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Finn continuait de faire les cent pas, se demandant si le fait d'avoir était excité faisait de lui un homosexuel ou s'il avait trompé Rachel en ayant ce genre de pensées.

-Qu'est-ce qui te stresse autant ? venait de demander la voix du blond derrière le brun.

Finn sursauta, n'ayant pas entendu Sam entrer dans sa chambre. Bégayant, le brun lui demanda :

-Où... Où est Rachel ?

-Dans la cuisine, elle a décidé d'aider ma mère à préparer le repas.

Sam, n'ayant pas remarqué le mal à l'aise du brun se laissa tomber dans son lit, les mains derrière la tête :

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais retourner à McKinley. Si tu savais le nombre de choses qui m'ont manqué - à part les slushies bien sûr.

-Mercedes ? essaya Finn.

-Oui et non. Mercedes et moi c'était... Un amour d'été.

-Sandy et Danny avaient dit pareil.

Finn se maudissait alors de ressortir des références dignes de Kurt ou Rachel. Sam se redressa pour voir d'avantage Finn.

-Tu sais, beaucoup de choses ont changés ces derniers mois... Surtout depuis... Que j'ai commencé à travailler.

-Tu te fais draguer par des femmes cougars ? plaisanta Finn.

-Oui. Et par des hommes aussi.

Finn regarda perplexe le blond sans comprendre là ou il venait en venir :

-C'est parce que ton corps plait. Regarde, moi aussi j'ai déjà attiré un mec, Kurt par exemple.

-Mais toi, tu ne t'ai jamais dit que tu pourrais être attiré par lui, pas vrai ?

-Non, répondit bêtement Finn qui ne voyait toujours pas ce que Sam essayait de lui dire.

Le blond prit sa respiration, se posa sur le bord du lit et annonça :

-Moi si.

-Toi si quoi ?

-Moi si, j'ai été aussi attiré par certains des mecs qui m'ont dragué.

-Ah.

Il y eut un blanc qui sembla interminable pour les deux jeunes hommes. Finn l'interrompit :

-C'est cool pour toi mec tu sais. Mais tu sors avec un mec en ce moment ?

-Pas vraiment et puis, sortir avec un client c'est pas dans la politique de la maison, répondit en souriant le blond, détendu à l'idée que Finn ne réagisse pas autrement.

-Entre Kurt, Blaine, Santana et Brittany, on va finir par croire que le Glee Club est une association LGBT.

-Britt et Santana sont ensemble ? Officiellement je veux dire ?

-Ah oui, ça fait partie des choses que tu as raté. Mais Kurt et Blaine sont toujours ensemble aussi, précisa Finn.

-Cool. Mais je ne comptais pas les séparer pour sortir avec l'un d'eux, répondit en plaisantant le blond.

-Ah.

-Sinon j'aurais plutôt essayé de te séparer de Rachel.

-Pourquoi ? Tu es bisexuel ? Rachel t'attire aussi ?

Sam se mit à rire, Finn était vraiment stupide parfois.

-Mais non idiot. Toi.

-Moi ?

Il y eut un nouveau blanc que Finn brisa à nouveau :

-C'est tromper Rachel si je te dis que tu m'as excité tout à l'heure au bar ?

Sam venait de se lever de son lit, les mains dans le dos, la bouche toujours aussi attirante, les yeux rivés sur Finn :

-Non. Tant que rien n'est fait, rien n'est consommé, il n'y a aucune infidélité.

Sam était maintenant devant Finn, ce dernier stressant à l'idée de ce que Sam pourrait lui faire.

-Si par exemple, je posais mes mains sur tes hanches, me rapprochant de toi, déposant mes lèvres délicatement sur les tiennes pour te voler un baiser. Et si je forçais le passage de tes lèvres pour passer ma langue, caresser la tienne, puis te maintenir la tête pour t'embrasser avec envie, là je ferais de toi un mec infidèle.

Finn ne disait rien, sentant bien que les mots que prononçait Sam l'excitait. Il lui en voulait énormément pour ça, mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas l'arrêter.

-Si je passais ma main le long de ton corps pour la faire entrer dans ton pantalon, et si ma main touchait ton sexe... Si ta queue grossissait par ce simple contact et si je commençais à te branler tout doucement... là aussi tu serais un mec infidèle.

Sam était en train de gagner du terrain. Non seulement Finn était en pleine érection, mais sa main était posé sur son énorme bosse.

-Si je me mettais à genoux, pour baisser ton jean et que je prenais dans ma bouche ton énorme engin et que je l'avalais, le léchant et le suçant avec ma belle bouche... Et que je te faisais jouir... Là tu serais un mec infidèle.

Finn avait maintenant passé sa main dans son pantalon et il était en train de se caresser de plus en plus vite.

-Si j'étais allongé dans ce lit et que je te présentais mes petites fesses pour que tu puisse me prendre, là aussi, tu serais un mec infidèle.

Finn accélérait ses mouvements sous le regard excité du beau blond, qui à son tour se touchait ses parties intimes.

-Pourquoi tu ne continue pas ? demanda Finn dans un murmure.

-Parce que si je continuais, je pourrais ne plus savoir m'arrêter... Et je n'ai pas envie que tu sois un mec infidèle.

-Je... Dis moi...

-Te dire que t'es excitant là en te touchant devant moi ? Que tu me fais bander comme un cheval et que tout ce que je t'ai dit, je te le ferais bien juste pour pouvoir te voir jouir...

-C'est... Je... Ah...

Finn venait de lâcher ce qu'il devait dans sa main. Son sexe était sortit en dehors de son boxer, sous l'oeil malicieux de Sam. Le grand brun réalisa alors ce qu'il venait de faire et il se précipita dans la salle de bain juxtaposée à la chambre de Sam pour s'y enfermer.

Le beau blond referma son pantalon, s'arrêtant là mais satisfait du petit spectacle qu'il avait obtenu de Finn...


End file.
